The Secrets We Hide
by Antisocialpessimist
Summary: Clary and the gang were raised thinking that the war was over, but little did they know, it was just beginning. AU but still about Nephilim. more details inside. Features Clace, Sizzy, Malec, and more, but won't be the only focus.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **This is a story I started like 3 years ago, but since then I have decided to edit the fuck out it, because teenage me was a very different person. I am changing a lot of the components, while also trying to stay true to the original idea.**

 **This story is AU but it is a nephilim story.**

 **In this fic, my idea was that Clary grew up a shadowhunter and in the New York institute, along with the rest of her family, the Herondales, and of course the Lightwoods. Each family has a lot of members in it, because in this version the mortal cup was lost, leaving the nephilim race in need of rapid reproduction. (This is a background fact that won't be really talked about)**

 **Also in this, Jocelyn didn't find out about Valentine's evil doings until after Clary was born, as he decided to hold off starting the war until his daughter was born.**

 **Hopefully it all makes sense in the end.**

 *****Side Notes: Seraphina is Clary for those who are confused. The story is only in Jocelyns POV for the first 2-3 chapters and then the gang will continue on with it after.*****

 **On with the first chapter.**

* * *

 **A long time ago...**

It was a cold night in Idris, despite it being mid-september. Jocelyn Morgenstern was awoken by a loud cry. Her daughter Seraphina was 3 days shy of being one month old. Unfortunately this meant that it would be a long while before Jocelyn could have a long night's rest.

She wasn't used to it yet, the night-time wake up calls. Her first born, Jonathan, had never cried in the middle of the night, in fact, he never cried at all. It was quite unnerving for a baby to be so quiet, however it was hardly the strangest thing about her son.

Yawning, she rolled over to see her husband, Valentine, missing. Sighing, she made her way up and out of her bed to see what the fuss was this time. She quietly padded her way to the bright green nursery down the hall. Slipping inside, she walked to the crib where her daughter continued sobbing. After bending down and picking up the screaming girl, she heard the baby girls sobs lessen into tiny whimpers, her head nuzzling into Jocelyn's neck.

"There there, little one. It okay, see? You just wanted to be held, didn't you? Mommy is right here." She cooed into her daughters ear.

"Mother," she turned upon hearing her two year old boy walk into the nursery, "Is sissy okay?" He asked, his voice sounding light and filled with worry.

"It's alright, Jonny, she just wanted to be held." She kneeled down to her sons level.

With the baby still in her one arm, she held her other one out for her son. He walked towards her and latched onto her and she lifted him up. Immediately he nuzzled into the unoccupied part of her neck and drifted to sleep once more.

She moved her with her children back to her room, where she laid down, both now asleep in her arms.

After a few minutes of stroking her children's heads, she herself found sleep again.

Sleep didn't last long though, as she felt the bed dip on her husband side. She opened her eyes to see him, watching his family with an unidentifiable look in his black eyes.

"Where were you?" She questioned in a low-whisper.

"I was in the study." He said simply, taking his daughter in his arms, relieving his wife.

"Again? What are you working on?"

"Plans for the next raid." She knew he was lying, but decided not to push.

"Okay, well, goodnight." She said finally, re-adjusting her son and rolling away from the man beside her.

"Goodnight, my love." He said in a whisper.

She waited, waited until his breathing evened out, signaling that he was asleep. She turned back towards him and gazed at the sleeping baby in his arms, and then fixing here eyes on the little boy in hers.

 _"This is for them."_ She thought to herself.

Soundlessly, she removed her son from her arms and grabbed the stele from her nightstand. Carefully putting a silence rune on her arm, she crawled out of bed, to leave the room yet again.

Quickly making her way down the hall towards the stairs, she checked behind her to make sure her husband hadn't followed her. She past the staircase and walked into the bathroom close by. She stayed in there for a few minutes making sure that her husband, should he have followed her, wouldn't question it.

She left the bathroom silently, heading for the staircase once more and started down it, taking each step gently, before reaching the living room floor.

She knew he wasn't in the study every night, she went in there one night to bring him some tea and he was nowhere to be found. Later that night she heard horrible sounds coming from the basement when she was pouring the tea down the drain. Since then she had stopped trusting her husband completely, and was determined to get to the bottom of whatever he was doing in her home.

Quietly she walked down the next flight of stairs leading to the basement. Shouldering open the swinging door and walking inside the cold room. She turned on the lights and gasped as she took in the sight before her.

That's when her whole world changed.

* * *

That night she slipped back into bed after hours of her investigating. She laid down and Jonathan immediately nuzzled into her side and she fell into a restless sleep.

That morning, her husband informed her that he would be going on a two day hunt in Germany with Robert Lightwood, Stephen Herondale, and Michael Wayland. The perfect time for her to put her plan in action.

"You are welcome to tag along my dear." He said sweetly.

"No, that's alright, I-I think I will stay with the children." She stuttered out, trying to remain calm with the man before her.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, putting a hand on her cheek.

"Just didn't sleep well last night, is all." She covered quickly.

"If you say so. Now, I must go and pack at once." He kissed her on the cheek and turned towards the staircase.

She craned her neck to hear the bedroom door close upstairs, when she heard a soft knock at her door.

Opening the door, she found Stephen Herondale, with a baby in his arms and spit-up on his shirt. Stephen and Jocelyn were both active members in Valentines rebellion group called 'The Circle'. He was Valentine's right hand man, Valentine trusted him probably more than he trusted Jocelyn.

Despite everything going on in her head, she laughed at the sight. Prompting the man she once considered a friend to look at her in confusion

She gestured to his clothes.

"By the angel, I was hoping I cleaned it all." He sighed.

"Come in, we'll get you cleaned up," she said, moving back to let him in. "Here, let me take him." She gestured towards the squirming bundle in his arms.

James Christian Herondale was only 8 months old. His mother, Celine Herondale, killed herself when pregnant with him for reasons unknown.

Jocelyn looked at the baby, finding that he looked normal enough. As did Seraphina. However, she could tell the deformity in her son- his black eyes. His father also had black eyes, but she could always tell those eyes did not come from Valentine, and finally she knew why.

"Thanks," Stephen said quietly, before he made his way to the kitchen, passing Jonathan in his high chair, "Hey buddy, how's it goin'?"

Instead of answering though, the toddler looked at the man and tilted his head, before turning back to his food.

"Well okay then."

"Don't take it personally, he's never been particularly chatty in the mornings." Jocelyn said, smiling at her baby boy.

"I guess it's fine then." The blonde huffed before turning to the sink.

After cleaning the spit up off of his shirt, he turned back to the red head. "Where is that husband of yours?"

At the mention of Valentine, Jocelyn stiffened visibly, trying to cover it up with a cough. But Stephen noticed.

"Jocelyn, is something wrong?" He asked in a low voice, his blue eyes filled with worry.

She said nothing, not trusting her voice as the memories of what she had seen last night flooded her mind. The way he spoke about their children, about Stephens son, about the experiments. _Yes, yes something is very wrong._

"Did something happen? You can te-"

"I can't talk about this." She cut him off quietly.

That's when they heard the bedroom door upstairs shut and loud footsteps grew closer to the stairs signaling her husbands return.

"You're early." He grunted at Stephan.

"I came to tell you that I am not going to make it this weekend. James is sick, I don't feel comfortable leaving him." Stephan said to him.

"Really? What kind of sickness?'

"I think it's cold, a fever maybe. Either way-"

"Well, what are his symptoms?" Valentine inquired eagerly.

Jocelyn could swear she heard the gears in his head turning.

"Why does it matter, Val?" She said, even though she knew why he was curious.

He looked at her for a minute, taken aback by the question. "I supposed it doesn't." He said finally. "It's okay, Stephan, we will manage without you."

"Thanks. I best be going. Are you hunting as well, Jocelyn?" Stephan looked at her.

"No. I'm staying with my children as well. If you need anything, feel free to pop by."

"Okay, thank you." He said, a silent message going between their eyes.

 _We will continue this conversation later._

* * *

Hours after Valentine had left, Jocelyn was feeding Seraphina in the living room when she heard another knock at her door.

She knew it was Stephen before she even opened the door.

"We need to talk," he started as she opened the door, "but not here."

She nodded silently, grabbing her daughters diaper bag and her sons hand the four of them walked to Lightwood manor and knocked on the door.

A very pregnant Maryse Lightwood opened the door after a few minutes.

"Jocelyn, Stephen, what a lovely surprise!" She said happily.

Jocelyn and Maryse never used to be friends. Acquaintances, maybe, but never close. Jocelyn was always with Lucian and Maryse never seemed like the friendly type. After everything happened with Lucians death, Jocelyn found out she was pregnant again. She confided in Maryse first when she was 3 months along. When Maryse and Alexander were over and the two boys were playing in the living room, she told Maryse in a low voice in the kitchen while getting their children some apple juice. To her surprise, Maryse had told her that she might be pregnant as well. Since that day, the two women were bonded, the two shared everything from Pregnancy horror stories, to fighting techniques. They were almost as inseparable as Parabatais.

"May, could you watch my children for a bit, Stephan and I have something to take care of." She asked her friend.

"Of course. But where are your parents?" The black haired woman asked.

"Still in Ireland, they aren't coming for another two weeks." Jocelyn said.

"Oh, I could have sworn Val said they were coming back today." Maryse said confused.

"Well Val was wrong." Jocelyn said in a clipped voice.

"Is everything alright Josie?" Maryse asked.

"We will be back in two hours, if you need anything just send me a fire message." Jocelyn avoided answer the question. She didn't want to let Maryse in on what was going on yet.

"Okay, then I will see you later. Alec! Johnny's here!" She called to her son.

"Thanks May, I knew I could count on you." Jocelyn handed Maryse the baby, and turned to her son, "You be good for aunt May. I love you so much." She gave him a big hug.

"Okay we really must be going." Stephan said from behind her. " Later, Maryse.

They walked back to Fairchild manor and grabbed two horses from the stable, before Stephan took the lead. Finally they ended up in their destination. The Inquisitors House.

"Didn't you cut ties with your mother?" She asked Stephan.

"All will be explained when we get inside." He said ignoring her question.

They walked in the house and went into the living room.

"You might want to sit down." Stephan said to her as Imogen Herondale stepped into the sat down. "Will you tell me what's going on? Do you know something?" She asked panicked.

"Jocelyn, your husband is a very bad man." He said to her slowly. "I didn't realize until he asked me to divorce Amatis, but he isn't a trustworthy man, and he is planning something very terrible. He wants to build the perfect soldier and use them to take over the mundane world and kill all of the downworlders."

"I know." She said simply.

"You know?"

"Yes." She then proceeded to tell him everything she found out from the night before.

" _Are you telling us that there is a real angel tied up in the basement of your house?_ " Stephan said.

She nodded.

"It's worse than I thought." Imogen said quietly. "I knew he was was experimenting on James and Seraphina but I had no idea about Jonathan. Jocelyn, I am so sorry. I can not imagine what you are going through."

"You need to get out of there." Stephan said.

"What? I can't just leave him. He will kill me." She said incredulously.

"He won't be able to find you." He said gently.

"He will. You know he will." She was shaking her head. "I have to protect my children, there is still hope for my son."

"We will do whatever we can to save his soul, and we will keep the three of you safe, but Jocelyn, this is too dangerous. Now that you know what you know, you can't stay there." He said.

"It's my house, Stephan." She said simply.

"Look, I am taking my son into hiding, deep hiding, I will be gone before Valentine's hunting trip is over, I am taking Amatis with me, should she forgive me, and I think you and the kids should come with us. We will keep you safe." He pleaded with her.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Stephan." She said, debating it.

"Josie, please come with us." A familiar voice said from behind her.

She gasped, and turned around. Tears forming in her eyes.

" _Lucian._ "

* * *

 **Okay, what do y'all think?**

 **I'm so excited to get into this again.**

 **Leave a review of your opinion, be as brutally honest as you want.**

 **Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **Surprise, bitch. Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me.**

 **But fr, I'm even shocked I updated this soon. Its very OOC of me.**

 **This is the last chapter set in this time, (for now) as we are gonna jump through to various times of the kid's childhoods and then land in the teen years. I may do flashback chapters in the future, who knows.**

 **But for now, enjoy.**

* * *

 _"_ _Lucian"_

"Hey, Josie." Lucian Graymark sighed.

Jocelyn stepped back and shook her head vigorously as she found it hard to breathe.

Tears made their way down her pale face, "You were dead, you ki- you killed yourself. H-he told me you were dead. H-he-"

He cut her off, "He lied. He's a liar. Did he tell you, Jocelyn? Huh? Did you know that he set me up? Did he tell you all about how he gave me the dagger and told me to kill myself? His own parabatai." He said harshly to the redhead.

"What?! What are you talking about? Luke, I would have never let him. You know that. D-don't you? You know me." She demanded as she started to cry harder.

'How could he not believe in me?'

His face softened as she started to lightly sob. He took two long strides until suddenly his arms were wrapped around her and his chin was perched on top of her chin. He started to slowly stroke her long hair as she sobbed into his neck. He closed his eyes and registered the fact that the Herondales had left the room to provide the two with privacy.

"Oh, Josie. I'm so sorry. But when you never came looking for me I just-"

"I thought you were dead! If I knew I would-"

"I know, shhh. I know that now. I'm so sorry, by the angel, Josie. I'm so sorry for what he's done. But we will fix this, we will keep your children safe. I will keep them safe, and you. You just have to trust us. Do you understand me?" He looked into her green eyes, falling in love with her just like he did all those years ago. "I love you, Jocelyn."

She gasped. Her sobs turning into soft whimpers.

"I love you too." She hiccupped.

Because she did love him, she loved him so much it hurt. She loved him in ways that were reserved only for him, and never Valentine. No matter how charming and charismatic that man was, Lucian Graymark was the one man who had her heart. It took her a while to realize, and she thought she was too late, but suddenly here she was, in his arms. Like she belonged there.

His blue eyes were filled with hope and concern, staring at her like he had finally come home.

"Oh, Josie." He shook his head at her, before leaning down and firming fitting his mouth to hers.

When he pulled away she sighed, "We'll go with you." She nodded finally.

"Good." He kissed her forehead, before letting her go completely.

* * *

They made their way to Fairchild Manor, where Jocelyn sent a fire message to her parents in Ireland telling them to hide. She trusted they would listen to her. She sent other fire messages to her sisters around the world, begging them to get to safety. Valentine would be coming for them next.

She sent word to Ragnor Fell, asking for safe passage out of Idris, away from the monster that she had married.

She packed everything she could; weapons, her children's clothes, extra blankets, toys, books she had kept, files she would need, food, extra steles, and more.

She was in too much of a hurry, Valentine wouldn't be back for 3 days, but she didn't want to waste time.

Ragnor arrived and had already started portaling her things to Argentina, their first destination, when Maryse Lightwood walked through her door, with Seraphina in her arms and the boys in tow.

"By the angel. Jocelyn, what's going on?" She looked at her friend incredulously.

"Maryse, I don't have time to explain-"

"Did you want to bring your art supplies, or- oh. Hi Maryse." Lucian said to Maryse after walking into the room.

Her jaw dropped.

"Werewolf." She hissed, "Weren't you dead?" She asked with cruelty in her tone. "Valentine told us you had killed yourself."

"No, Valentine just wanted me to kill myself, but things have changed, and I've stopped listening to what maniac says. But I see you still worship the ground he walks on." He said cooly, not letting intimidation seep through his voice.

"Careful downworlder, before I kill you where you stand." She replied, taking a step towards him.

"Enough!" Jocelyn stepped in between them, taking Seraphina out of her friend's hands. "Lucian, cool off. She is just protecting herself. Maryse, there is a lot you don't understand. Just trust me when I tell you he is one of the good guys."

"He's a dog," Maryse replied.

"He's saved your ass multiple times, Maryse, what's changed to make him so untrustworthy," Stephen added in.

"He's a lycanthrope, Stephen, our enemy."

"I thought demons were our enemies, Maryse? Lucian is no demon, last time I checked." Stephen reminded her.

She paused, hesitation on her face.

"He's a monster." She said simply.

"He was your friend." He responded.

She said nothing, looking between Lucian and the other two.

"Valentine is the monster, May, you have to believe me. He is a genocidal maniac who cares for no one. Not even his own children." Jocelyn said after minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked.

And then Jocelyn told her everything she had learned in the last 24 hours, Stephen and Lucian adding bits and pieces here and there.

"I don't believe you," Maryse said and stepped backward, as tears came to life in her eyes. "He's our leader, we were going to do great things together. We are going to great things." She said in denial.

"If you don't believe me, come to my basement," Jocelyn said finally.

* * *

After that, Maryse finally gave up in shock. Her whole world crashed around her as she collapsed in Jocelyn's arms.

Hours later, she agreed to go with them, to keep her family safe.

Finally, everyone was packed up, ready to make their escape.

The plan was simple; portal to the Argentina Institute, stay there for a while and then make their way to New York by mundane means of travel. The Inquisitor had already contacted both institutes and sworn them to secrecy.

Imogen would stay in Idris and pretend that all was well. As far as she knew, her son hadn't spoken to her in months and she didn't even know her grandson was alive. All while working with the information she had to take Valentine Morgenstern down.

Two hours before they would make their escape, Stephen found himself at the house of Amatis Graymark, his ex-wife.

He knocked and waited, his breath catching when he saw her. The love of his life.

"Stephen?" She breathed.

"Hey Maddy, I missed you." He said to her, hoping she would let him in.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off, "Before you say anything, let me just say what I need to. If you don't want me anymore I will never bother you again, but let me say it." He paused waiting for her approval, when she nodded he continued, "The day I left you was the worst day of my entire life, marrying another woman was the hardest thing I have ever done, and I can't believe I did it. But I did it for you. I needed Valentine to trust me so that I could figure out his plans. He's planning a genocide, by the way, so keep that in mind. Now that I have told my mom everything, I can now leave the circle and be with you. I know I have a son now, but that shouldn't stop us from being together. Because goddammit, I love you so much, Amatis, it hurts me. I can't go another day without being close to you." He finished speaking.

She stood there, in the doorway, staring at him, processing his words.

"Please say something, love." He whispered.

"What, so just expect me to take you back with open arms? Because if you think that I am going to forgive you after what you did, Stephen Herondale, then you-"

"Maddy, please." He looked at her, a broken look in his blue eyes.

She closed her eyes, unable to bare it.

"How do I know you won't hurt me again?" She whispered, lowering her head.

She felt him grab her chin, pulling her face up to look at him.

She opened her eyes again, looking at the man she loved more than anything.

"Because I love you." He said simply before leaning in and kissing her hard on the lips.

* * *

Once they made it Argentina, with their children swaddled in their arms, Jocelyn and Stephen looked to the Institute in front of them. The two toddlers instant took of in sprints to the Institute doors.

"Stay where we can see you!" Maryse called out.

"Wow," A voice with a thick Argentinian accent behind them said in awe, prompting the group to turn around. "Hello, you must be Stephen Herondale, my goodness you look just like your father." The person behind the voice, a short mundane woman with scars covering half her face, said.

"Uh, yeah. Hi." Stephen said, dumbfounded.

"I'm Jocelyn. Right here is Amatis, her brother Lucian, and our friend Maryse. The two boys over there trying to destroy the Institute doors are Alexander and Jonathan. In Goldilocks' arms is James and this is Seraphina." The redhead introduced, "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you exactly.

"Oh, heavens. I'm Rita." She held her hand out to Jocelyn. "Don't worry, I'm not just some random mundane seeing you guys. I have the sight, and I work here." She said to ease their nerves.

"What do you do here?" Maryse asked, interested.

"I clean." She answered simply.

"Interesting," Lucian muttered impatiently. " Are you going to let us in or what?"

"Oh, right. Forgive me. Let me show you guys around." Rita moved past them and towards the institute.

* * *

"So, you named her Seraphina." Amatis said to Jocelyn before taking a sip of tea.

Jocelyn nodded simply. Leaning into the black leather chair.

It was early the next morning. After being showed all the institute had to offer, they were shown to their rooms. As they were all tired from the day's events, they had all gotten to sleep fairly quickly.

Well not everyone, Stephen, and Amatis were together for the first time in nearly two years, so they soundproofed the walls and properly acquainted themselves. It was a night filled with conversations, love, tears, apologies, and little something else. **[ ;) ]**

Jonathan had a fit about his mother leaving him in a strange room. He fell asleep with his hands fisted in her hair and angry tears rolling down his face as she rocked him soothingly. As demonic as he was, she was his mother, and she loved him endlessly. She soon joined him in slumber, her hair still wrapped around his hands.

Lucian fell asleep in the chair of the room, watching the woman he loved rock her scared son to sleep.

There had only been one crib in the Institute for some reason, so Seraphina and James slept soundly, snuggled into one another contently.

Maryse had nightmares the whole night about leaving her husband and her leader. But she was doing this for her children. Alec slept in the bed with her, unknowingly providing comfort for his worried mother.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Jocelyn whispered to Amatis, who nodded at her. "I hate the name Seraphina." She admitted.

"Then why did you name her that?" Amatis asked intrigued.

"Valentine wanted to name her after his mother. I just wanted him to be happy."

"Screw him, change her name." Amatis said.

"I can't just change my daughter's name," Jocelyn said in shock.

"Why not?" Maryse asked as she waddled to the couch Amatis was sitting on, "Why does it matter what that bastard wants anymore?" She said bitterly.

"I don't see why not, it's not like she will notice." Amatis added.

Jocelyn considered this. "You really think I should change her name?"

"You're probably gonna wanna change her last name too, Jonathans as well. You don't want your kids to share a name with a genocidal maniac." Maryse told her friend.

"Yeah, well, I guess you're right. There actually was something that I wanted to call her." Jocelyn said thoughtfully.

"Amatis?" Amatis said hopefully.

"Funny, no."

"Then what is it?"

"Clarissa. I want to name her Clarissa Adele Fairchild." Jocelyn said confidently.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Leave a review if you hated it!**

 **Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **Here is the next chapter, we have some cute moments and some serious moments, to fill all your needs. We have a good Magnus Bane feature in this chapter, btw.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"Claaary. Where are you?" They heard James- Jace, as everyone recently started calling him- call in a sing-song voice outside the doors.

They were playing hide and seek, Clary and Izzy were hiding while Jace scoured the institute for them. While this went on, their parents stood in the library, which they had made off-limits to the playing three years old, speaking in low voices.

"Are you sure this is going to work? Because if this doesn't work, and my son dies, I will never forgive myself." Lucian said, speaking about his adopted child of over two years. "Or you, for the sake of honesty." He added as an afterthought.

"I swear on my life, I would never put your son in harm's way, Lucian, you can rely on that," Stephen said to his new brother-in-law.

"But can we rely on your information? Do you really think this will save him?" Jocelyn asked with hope colouring her voice.

"Magnus and Tessa did all of the research they could, I would be shocked if this didn't work out." Amatis chimed in.

They were discussing the use of Heavenly Fire. Recently, Magnus Bane and Theresa Grey had discovered that it could potentially save the soul of young Jonathan Fairchild.

Heavenly fire, when stabbed into a person, burns out all of the evil inside of them, restoring the good in their heart. They were worried that if they stabbed it into Jonathan that it would burn out everything inside him, killing him in the process. However, they just read that souls aren't fully formed until the child is 10 years of age. This would all be perfect if they hadn't also read other reports of a soul being formed at various ages, so nothing was certain. The original report seemed the most credible, and they had read others claiming the same information, but the other reports gave them pause. To sum it up, it was a risk.

But Tessa and Magnus seemed sure. The only left to do was obtain the Sword of Heavenly Fire. Which is where it gets even more complicated.

You have to summon an angel- they had found this out buy summoning Azazel, a greater demon, and sacrificed precious memories- and once the angel is summoned, it is known that they will kill the summoner if they do not have all of the mortal instruments with them. So that leaves them with a couple issues, to say the least.

One, they would have to convince the clave to let them use the Mortal Cup. The fact that they had just found it again after it had been stolen by a rebel faction of shadowhunters, makes the clave paranoid and very likely to say a hard no to letting them take it. Meaning they would have to steal it.

Two, they would need to acquire the Mortal Sword, which was kept with the Silent Brothers, but the Herondales had a connection so this wouldn't be too hard.

Three, finding someone willing to die for this, because having all three Mortal Instruments in impossible, given the fact that the Mortal Mirror has been missing for centuries. So whoever summons Raziel has to have some sort of death wish or else it won't work.

So it was hopeless until Clarissa came down and told them all about the dream she had about the Mark of Cain. This sent Hodge Starkweather tumbling for the library, his fellow shadowhunters in tow.

How Clary even knew about the mark, no one was sure, but they all knew it was a side effect from the higher quantity of angel blood running through her.

So here they are, trying to figure out the best person for the mark. It wouldn't have to be a Nephilim, so that was a plus, but it would have to be someone who is in on the plan, and willing to live forever. Which is non-existent in the group.

"But what if it doesn't work?" Jocelyn asked the group.

"Would that really be the worst thing? Robert Lightwood chimed in, "I don't mean to offend anyone, but we need to face facts. What threat are we facing in the future if he continues on as a demon-Nephilim hybrid? What he is underheard of, Jocelyn. I understand he is your son, and you love him. Hell, we all do, but can we really risk the future of mankind for his life alone? How would we live with ourselves?"

Robert joined them during battle. After his wife let them and explained everything in a note, he was furious. He didn't believe her, how could he, but then Valentine started to unravel under the loss of his family, and truths were revealed. He stayed until battle came, and during it, he killed as many circle members as he could find, and proceeded to team up with his estranged wife after a brief but warm reunion. He had missed her determination and passion, which surprised him, the distance really made him realize the love he had for her.

"I know it's a risk, Robert, but we can at least try. Raise him to be good, to fight the demonic side of him, use his abilities to save lives." Jocelyn said, almost begging.

"But what toll would that take on him?" He asked her.

She remained silent, realizing the pain that may cause her little boy.

"So we go through with this then, either way, the result will protect the world from something dangerous," Stephen said quietly.

"But who is gonna go through with it?" Lucian added.

"I will." A voice said from the library door.

* * *

"Found you!" Jace yelled at the redhead happily.

"Yay!" She cheered.

"Why are you happy about it, you lost?" He said in confusion.

"Now I can go and colour!" She said positively, shining brightly at her friend.

"Can I come?" He said excitedly.

"You have to find Izzy, silly." She reminded him.

"I found her a long time ago. She's napping now, I think." He said to her, "Please let me colour with you." He begged her.

"Okay!" She shouted happily, always wanting to spend time with her friend.

"Yay!" He jumped up and down with excitement before they both headed towards the playroom where the colouring books were kept.

10 minutes later, the colouring was in full swing. They decided to share a page so they could be right next to each other as they like to be.

That's when Jocelyn and Lucian walked in, "There you guys are, did you get bored of hiding and seek?" Jocelyn said to the kids.

They both nodded looking up the couple.

"Alrighty, well dinner won't be ready for a while, do you want me to come to get you when it's done?" She asked them.

Again, they nodded.

"Okay, oh babe, could you grab the lego bin? I told Johnny and Alec that could something in the library as long as they clean up their mess." Jocelyn asked her husband.

"Sure, then I gotta head out to the clubhouse, let the pack know whats going on." He said to her.

"Okay, just be back in time for dinner." She said and pecked him on the lips before she turned back to the toddlers. "You guys be good okay?"

"Okay mommy, we will," Clary said confidently before her mom turned and left.

Luke walked over and grabbed the lego bin from the corner, kissing his adopted daughter's forehead on the way.

"Draw me something pretty, okay baby girl?" He held the bin in both arms.

"Okay, daddy!" She said excitedly.

Luke smiled at the two before closing the door behind him.

"Clary?" Jace said after his uncle had left.

She hummed in response, focusing on the colouring book.

"Why do adults kiss each other's mouths?" He said confused.

"I think because they love each other. But only married couples can do it." SHe said to her friend.

"Well, I love you." He told her.

"I love you too Jace!" She laughed at him.

"Then why can't we kiss each other?" He asked.

She sighed at the question. "Because, Jace, we aren't married."

"Maybe not right now, but one day we will be." He said like it was obvious.

"We will?" It was her turn to be confused.

"Well yeah, you are the only girl who doesn't gross me out, besides Izzy. But I would never marry Izzy."

"What about Aline?" Clary asked.

He scrunched his nose in response.

"Okay so we will get married one day, but we aren't married right now." She said to him.

"But if we know we will one day, what does it matter?" He said back.

She thought for a moment, hesitantly.

"Well, I guess you have a point." She said finally.

"Yay! Then can I kiss you on the mouth?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yes, you can." She said confidently, nodding her head.

He grabbed her face in his hands and gave her a big kiss on the lips.

It was short, but she loved every second of it. When he pulled away they smiled at each other toothily and then proceeded to colour once more.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Magnus asked his best friend.

"I am." She said calmly.

"Caterina. Think about what you are doing. Living a couple hundred years is painful enough, but _forever_? Why are you doing this?" He asked incredulously.

"Because, I know what it is like to lose a child, Magnus. It is the most painful feeling a mother can go through. When my boy died, I didn't know what to do with myself. I gave up having any meaning in my life for over 50 years. Or don't you remember?" She turned to him.

"Of course, but this boys life won't affect you in any way. Whether he lives or he dies what do you get out of it?" He was confused, why was she doing this?

"Are you really so gone that you can't see it?" She whispered in sadness, "Oh Magnus."

"What? See what?"

"Just because it has nothing to do with me, I should just let this innocent child die? I should let another mother lose her son because I can't be bothered? Magnus, has lived for this long really iced out your heart to the point where you only do things for personal gain? Besides, I may live forever anyway, so why not just solidify it?" She chuckled, humourlessly. "It's been a while since I have done something out of the goodness of my heart, I think I'm long overdue for a selfless act, aren't you?" She asked rhetorically before getting up and leaving the cafe they were meeting in.

He sat there, in a daze. Thinking about his friend's words in shock. Wondering how long it had been since he had helped someone, just to help someone. He couldn't remember. He didn't know how long it had been since he even wanted to.

 _When did he shut off his heart?_

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Really,** ** _I want you to tell what you think so far._**

 **Anyways, later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENT SERIES OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, CASSANDRA CLARE DOES. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS I CREATED AND THE PLOT I CAME UP WITH.**

 **New chapter time!**

 **Thanks for the lovely reviews.**

 **On with the story.**

* * *

"I can't!" Jocelyn yelled. "I can't stab my own son, I can't do it!" She backed up against the wall.

"Oh will you be quiet." Stephen harshly whispered to the pregnant woman. "By the angel, Josie, are you trying to wake the dead?"

"I can't stab my little boy, Stephen, he's only five years old! What if he wakes up? I can't have in wake up to the sight of his mother trying to kill him!" She said in a loud whisper, tears streaming down her face in frustration.

"You aren't trying to kill him, you're trying to save him!" Maryse said, trying to calm down her best friend.

They had done it, they had gotten the sword of Heavenly Fire, or Glorious, as the angel called it. As it turned out, the angel was none too happy with the idea of someone bearing the Mark of Cain, and in exchange for the sword, and keeping her alive, he removed it from her.

The didn't make Jocelyn any more confident in their plan, however.

"What if it doesn't work?" She asked in horror.

"We've been over this," Amatis sighed, "Do you want someone else to do it?"

"I'll do it." Stephen shrugged.

"How can you be so calm about this? This is my child's life at stake." Jocelyn said angrily.

"Because it is going to work. I understand you're scared, but I'm not. Let me help you." He said in a reassuring voice.

Jocelyn stared at her friends, and then looked at her husband. He was looking at her with worry, she knew he didn't want to hurt Jonathan. He loved the boy like he was his own son, and legally he was, but he also knew that if they didn't try, Jonathan would grow into something dangerous. And he couldn't let his son become a weapon.

"Okay." She whispered, never breaking eye contact with Lucian.

* * *

An hour later Jocelyn and Stephen found themselves outside of Jonathan's room, while he was sleeping. They had called for a Silent Brother and Brother Zachariah had come immediately.

The three of them slowly entered the room of the young boy and Stephen pulled Glorious above him and quickly brought it down to the five year olds chest, effectively stabbing him.

Jonathans eyes shot open, in pain. Suddenly the boy caught fire and Jocelyn screamed. The fire didn't touch the bed however, it just burned brightly on the five year olds one knew what to do, this was uncharted territory.

Brother Zachariah moved fast, leaning to touch the boy, to put the fire out. Instead of putting it out though, he was suddenly caught in the blaze. He opens his mouth in a silent scream and crashed to the ground as his whole body caught fire.

Lucian, Robert, and Amatis ran into the room, Maryse stood by the door making sure no children could enter. In the distance, they could here baby Eliza Graymark crying in her nursery down the hall.

The last thing Jocelyn saw before losing consciousness was the flames burning at her son.

* * *

She woke in her bedroom with a start, quickly making her way to the connected bathroom, and falling on her knees beside the toilet bowl.

Pregnancy was not her friend, even the fourth time around.

She thought about the events of last night, realizing quickly that they had actually happened, and weren't just a crazy nightmare. She remembered passing out, _Luke must have put me to bed_ and hoped to god that everyone was alright.

 _Jonathan._ She quickly got up and started brushing her teeth, rushing out of her own bedroom and ran to her sons. It was empty, and there was no evidence that anything had actually happened in there.

She made her way to the elevator, realizing it was midday when she looked out the hall window. _How long had I been sleeping?_ Getting to the first floor she walked towards the infirmary.

"Josie? When did you wake up?" Lucian asked his wife as she entered the infirmary.

He was still in his clothes from last night, they looked disheveled, he didn't look any better though. There were bags under his eyes and his curly brown hair was a mess.

She didn't answer his question, instead, she moved her eyes the little boy on the bed.

"Is he-?" She started.

"He alright." Lucian got up and grabbed his wife.

She immediately collapsed into his arms.

"He's stable now, but don't touch him." He warned.

"Why the hell not?" She asked him.

"There seems to have been a side effect from the Heavenly Fire that we did not foresee." Came a voice from the door.

Jocelyn turned to see Tessa Grey enter to the infirmary, she looked at Jocelyn calmly.

"What side effect?" She asked the woman.

"It appears that the Heavenly Fire has made a home within Jonathan," Tessa said.

"What does that mean?"

"He burns whoever touches him if they hold on for too long. Not intentionally, in fact, he hasn't woken since last night, but it keeps happening."

"But he's alright?" Jocelyn asked hesitantly.

"Yes, he's alright. He just needs to rest." Tessa told her, "Don't worry, Jocelyn, we will figure this out."

"What about Brother Zachariah?" Jocelyn gasped, remembering the burning figure on the floor.

"Well-"

"Actually, it's just Jem now." Said the voice of a young man from the door.

"What the-" Jocelyn gaped at the boy.

"The Heavenly Fire seems to have reversed the effects of the Silent Brother ritual, I am no longer one of the brothers. I'm just a regular Shadowhunter again."

He couldn't be older than 18. He had shoulder length silver hair and was wearing what looked to be Stephens clothing. He was Asian, or half-Asian at least. He held his hand out to Jocelyn.

"James Carstairs." He said kindly.

* * *

"But Izzy," Clary moaned, "I don't want to play dress up!"

"But I do!" Isabelle exclaimed happily, ignoring her friend's complaints.

"So! Get Alec to play with you! Or Jace!" Clary tried.

"No, Alec and Jace are playing soldier and I want to play dress up!" She cried.

"Fine." The redhead huffed.

"Good," Izzy said, before pulling Clary to her feet.

They walked to the hallway to go to the playroom when they see Jonathan coming towards them. They both stopped in their tracks, afraid of the outburst that he usually gave them.

"Hi girls!" He smiled, and pull them both into quick but warm hugs.

"H-hi Jon," Clary said warily.

"Don't worry, sissy, I'm not angry anymore." He said confidently.

He had just been released from the infirmary.

Once he woke up and felt the heavy feeling he used to live with was gone, he finally felt peace within himself. His mother felt it too, gasping at the sight of his newly green eyes. She hugged him tightly but fast, so she didn't burn herself. She didn't want to let go, however, and he could feel her love for him in the way she stared at him happily.

He loved her too, he realized, he wasn't sure before, but now that the angry feeling was gone, he finally understood that he loved his family so much.

He looked at his sister in a new light. He once looked at her like she belonged to him, like a toy, but now he sees her as someone to protect and care for. He just wanted her to be happy.

He looked at Izzy, the girl who once seemed as though she was born to annoy him, but now he just wanted to be her friend. He loved her too.

It was a relaxing feeling to get lost in.

Clary looked at him confused, and then suddenly she felt very tired.

"I think I am going to take a nap." She said calmly.

"Oh, okay." He said, feeling like she didn't want to be near him.

"I am really tired, Jonny, but I'm happy that you aren't being mean to us anymore." She said reassuring her brother before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

She turned back towards her bedroom.

"So," Izzy turned to her friend, "Will you play dress up with me?" She asked hopefully.

* * *

Clary's eyes drifted closed.

She knew this feeling.

This is when the scary man with wings came to visit her. Always in her sleep and always with a picture.

' _Clarissa.'_

' _Clarissa.'_

' _Clarissa.'_

 _She turned around, she was in a basement. It was very cold, and she shivered slightly. Looking into the darkness she saw him. The scary man._

' _Clarissa, I'm here." He said, just as he always did._

' _Okay.' She sighed._

 _She didn't know what he meant, of course, he was there._

 _Suddenly an image danced in her mind. It was swirly. It looked like a pair of wings, with a line going across them._

 _She knew it was a rune, that's what her mother always called the pictures from her skin, but she hadn't seen this one yet._

She woke up still cold, as if she was still in the basement. But as she sat up, she knew she was in her bed once more.

She immediately looked for her sketch pad that her mom gave her to colour on. Quickly she drew the image from her mind, not wanting to forget it.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Shorter chapter, I know.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the review box?**

 **Later.**


End file.
